Always There
by Lightning Rain
Summary: Two childhood friends reunite, but not all reunions end with happiness. AU.
1. Chapter 1 Green Eyes

Hi Everyone, long time no see! Now those of you who are expecting ch12, I'm sorry to disappoint. About 6 months ago I took another look at this story and found in very awkward to read. So I revised the whole thing and wrote chapter 12. So this is ch1 of the revised edition. The story plot wise has remained the same just hopefully it will be easier to read.

I will be releasing a new chapter every day, ending with the final chapter on May 6th. Hope you enjoy and please READ and REVIEW! ~Lighting Rain

**Always There**

**Chapter 1- Pizza and the Picture  
**

**By Butterscotch Dreams (Now Lighting Rain)**

**Bella's POV  
**

"Angela, Charlie's ordering pizza! Cheese or pepperoni?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Umm, I don't know… how about cheese!" Angela yelled back down at me.

Giving our order to my dad, I marched up the stairs with yet another empty box in my arms. I was packing with Angela's help for college. For in the fall we would both be attending a small liberal arts school called Dawn University or DU for short, in Virginia.

I thanked God profusely that I had earned scholarship for DU in an essay contest the summer before. Otherwise I would have been stuck attending the local community college here in sunny California, due to my family's err …circumstances. Angela was going to DU also, but for the Art program, not English as I was.

We had been friends since the 3rd grade, when, after an unfortunate accident involving a heap of crayons, she helped me out. That was my 1st year in CA, Charlie and I had just moved from Forks, Washington, the smallest, rainiest, and greenest town there ever was.

My life there became vague to me as I grew up, as all childhoods do. Only little glimpses of my time there, like my bedroom, I remember well. The room, which was light green, like most of Forks, had little white flowers all over the walls. Those flowers my mom, Renee, had painted before she left us. Another time I remember well.

Looking at the extensive pile of things I still had to pack, and then back at the box I had in my arms, I knew we'd need a couple more.

"I'll be right back, Angela, there are some boxes in the attic I think we will need." I said, walking to the attic.

After pulling down the ladder, I climbed up and grabbed a nearby box. Being my klutzy self to which many could testify, I tripped over a trunk spilling myself and the contents on to the floor. Sighing, I pulled myself up and grabbed some of the things that had fallen out.

One item in particular caught my eye. It was a red photo album with a white bow on the cover. Turing it over in my hands, I thought I might as well bring it down with me. After grabbing the boxes I had found, I tucked the album under my arms, and headed down.

When I entered my room, Angela had just finished filling the last box, she groaned at the slight of the rest of them, I'd brought in.

"Bella, why don't we take a break? before we tackle packing all of this stuff." She said gesturing to the pile.

"OK." I said taking a seat on the end of my bed, still looking at the book.

"Hey, what do you got there Bella?" Angela asked sitting down next to me.

"It's an old photo album, from when I was little." I said, flipping open the cover.

On the 1st page there was an old looking yellow house surrounded by trees, with two adults and a little girl beside them. It was a picture of my family when I was only a little kid, when my family was whole. With a sad look, I turned the page. We continued flipping through the pages together, stopping occasionally to examine a photo more closely.

Near the end of the album I saw it. It was a photo taken in front of the yellow house with my 6 year old self and a similarly aged boy in it. He had his arm over my shoulders as I stared up at the daunting 'For Sale' sign. The thing is, that I don't remember him, and looking at that picture, it was clear we were close. Before my thoughts could wander anymore over the mysterious boy, Angela interrupted.

"Who's that Bella?" she was pointing at the boy.

"I don't remember, Angela… I'll go ask Dad" I said, still straining my memories. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, almost tripping on the last step.

Seeing my klutzy moment Charlie asked "Ok there Bells?"

"I'm fine but do you know who this is?" I asked, showing him the album.

"Oh, you found the old album in the attic?" he asked.

"I tripped over it as I was looking for boxes." I admitted, blushing slightly. He just laughed.

"But anyhow do you know who this boy is?" I pressed him again.

He chuckled and said "Ah, this boy just happened to be your best friend in Forks Bells. How could you forget him? If you really don't know maybe the name Edward Meson will trigger something in that head of yours."

At the mention of the name I saw an intense pair of green eyes looking at me from my memories, with a slow, soft tune playing in the background. Edward Meson, huh, why didn't I know that?


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn

**Always There**

**Chapter 2- Dawn  
**

**By Butterscotch Dreams (Now Lighting Rain)

* * *

**

_How could he have been my best friend and I just forgot about him?_ Maybe it was that I was young and slight traumatized when we left, so I just suppressed the memories. Having your parents split up in front of you, then moving from the only home you had every know, could possibly be traumatizing to the 7 year old I was, or anyone for that matter.

"Bells? Hello are you there Bella?"

I looked up. Charlie was waving his hand in front of my face. I must have spaced out there for a moment.

Giving Charlie a quick nod, I ran upstairs and amazingly I didn't trip once. I walked through the door of my room, slight daze by my theory. Interrupting my stupor Angela asked "So who is he?"

"Edward Mason" I replied.

**6 weeks later-**

Finally my waiting was over. I stood looking around at the plain white dorm I shared with Angela. For the first few weeks I couldn't believe I was here at beautiful Dawn University, so much so that my head was spinning. But after settling down and classes got running, I had so much to do that I forgot about my mysterious discovery.

As I typed a paragraph of my essay about great American poets, Angela skipped in beaming with happiness.

"Does this have to do with Ben?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! He asked me out finally! Can I barrow that blue dress you have? It's just perfect for this!" She pleaded excitedly.

"Sure, it is in my closet." I said, spinning around to face her.

Ben Cheney was Angela's crush that she couldn't stop talking about. He was a handsome, intelligent, funny, and charming individual, according to Angela. They were a cute couple. Unfortunately it had taken Ben some time, along with a little prodding, to realize this. They met when they were assign project together and today the project was due. I guessed Ben got up his courage today worried that he wouldn't have another chance.

On Friday, Angela donned my dark blue dress and I did her hair in a fancy, curly up-do. Ben knocked on our dorm door just as I finished. I hurriedly opened the door for the anxious boy. I heard Ben comment on how beautiful Angela looked as he walked into the room.

"Ben, this is my best friend and roommate Bella" Angela said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" He kindly said sticking out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"I hope you two have a good time. I'll see you later Angela." I told them, shutting the door. I turned towards my desk, determined to finish my paper tonight.

At midnight Angela came back, bursting with joy. For the next half hour I listened to a detailed description of her night. Final I had to stop her, so I could get some sleep. As we climbed into bed, she started to ask me if I had my eye on anyone, and when I said no, she started to list some of Ben's friends she had met. Now that she was dating, Angela wanted me to too.

"Oh Bella only if you had someone then we could double date!" Angela said yawning. Before I could retort I heard the slow breathing of sleep.

* * *

**Monday~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I flung my arm over hitting the snooze button. Groaning, I slowly pulled myself out of bed to get ready for classes. I showered, pulled on some clothes, grabbed bag and coat and I made my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Quickly, I ate then made a beeline out of the cafe to my first class, Poetry.

I was a couple minutes early, so I pulled out my books as I waited for the class to fill. Slowly the chatter grew as more people came and final, Mr. Monaco made an appearance, singling the start of class.

"Today day class we will be starting a project that I hope you will enjoy, also we will be help my friend Mr. Sinclair over in the Music department."Mr. Monaco said.

"For this project I want you to write a poem and then on Friday please drop them off in this box that will be in the music office, so that Mr. Sinclair can give them to his students as a project to put them to music." He finished, holding up a white box.

I thought this would be easy assignment and from the excited whispering around me, I'd say the rest of the class thought it would too. He lectured about the smaller details of the project, then on to more great American poets. He seemed to enjoy talking us to death.

While heading back to the dorm, I started thinking of ideas for my poem. For reasons unknown to me, the photo of Edward and I, in front yard of my old house kept popping up in my head, no matter how I tried to push it out. Words seemed to float into my thoughts, quickly fetching a pen and paper, I feverishly wrote them down.

_----------_

_Dreams of you run through my head_

_From when we were together_

_Haven't seen you for so long_

_But you still hold me tight_

_Even when you are far away_

_You still haunt my memories_

_Filled with times of joy and peace_

_Ones I wish to return to_

_Always there beside me then_

_Holding on my hand so tightly_

_Brightening my day on through to night_

_But ripped by place and time

* * *

**AN: Wow I never realized how short this chapter was! But don't worry they do get longer! If any of you old readers noticed, yes I did write a different but equally cheesy and bad song, so enjoy! See ya'll tomorrow! Don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Of Dates and Doctors

**Always There **

**Ch3- Of Poems, Dates and Doctors  
**

**By Butterscotch Dreams (Now Lighting Rain)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The inspiration for my poem came from the photo of Edward and me in the old album. I don't know why but it seemed to almost write itself and all I'd had to do was put it down on paper. Maybe it was because it was true. I couldn't forget him as hard as I tried, nothing would drive that flash of green eyes and soft tune out of my head, and yet I seem to long for it.

Grabbing my coat I headed out the door with my project in one hand and some overdue library books in the other. I figured that since I had to walk all the way to the music office I may as well drop off my books on the way back. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Angela and Ben just about ready to turn the door knob.

"Oh, Hi guys" I said, jumping back a little.

"Hi Bella, where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Umm I'm dropping off an assignment." I told them without much excitement.

"Ok we'll see you soon then!" Angela said while they both walked into the dorm and pushed me out. The door closed and I started to walk towards the exit of the dorm building, smiling at their hast to get rid of me.

I was so happy for Angela. It wouldn't be long before they were going to be officially dating. They were the perfect couple too. The only annoying thing though was now Angela thought I needed to start dating. Last night she was even considering asking Ben if his roommate was up for a blind date. I said no as soon as she mentioned it. But, if truth be told I was a little jealous. She was so happy with Ben. She would always come back glowing after spending time with him. I sometimes wish I had someone like that.

After walking for about 10 minutes I was almost to the music office. I wasn't really paying attention to anyone around me as I bopped along with my ear buds in.

"Woah!" I said as I collided with something that sent me hurdling towards the ground.

"I'm sorry miss, let me help you."

I looked up to see a tall man probably at least 6ft with brown hair offering a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up then started to gather my books in his hands. As he stood up and wiped a lock of brown almost auburn hair out of his face, our eyes met. I was shocked. Startling bright green eyes were staring at me. The same eyes that haunted me. I stepped back in disbelief. My foot came in contact with something slippery. Falling back, I felt something hard hit my head and then everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

"Ok class pack up!" Mr. Sinclair shouted to be heard above the noise of a dozen or so pianos.

There, my last and favorite class of the day was over. I lived for music composition but, right now I was slightly upset because I was planning to finish my piece today. I just couldn't seem to get the right notes on paper which was extremely frustrating. Usually I loved and did well in my classes because I knew all my hard work at DU would pay off someday when I lived as a professional musician/composer. I slowly stood up from the piano and shoved my notebook in my backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I headed out the door into to the beautiful courtyard.

Abruptly I crashed into a petite girl with long brown hair making her tumble over. I immediately told her I was sorry and helped her up. After gathering her dropped items, I wiping some hair out of my face and looked her in the eyes. I was staring into perfect deep pools of brown which where strangely familiar until she stepped back with a shocked expression on her face. I saw her step on a wet rock and fall. I tried to reach her in time, dropping her books back on the ground in the attempt to but, I didn't reach her in time. She came crashing down and hit her head with an audible thump.

I wonder what made this girl so shocked to see me. Why was she so surprised that she stepped back and hurt herself? I swiftly picked her up and carried her to the campus health office. The lady was intently playing solitaire on the computer so she didn't notice me, when I entered.

"Excuse me, but I have a girl in need of help here." I said starting to get annoyed by this woman's lack of attention. She finally turned to look at me and gasped. I admit it must have looked strange, me holding an unconscious girl in my arms.

"Umm, ok, let me call a doctor and get a bed" she looked at me confused and then hastily left.

A very young looking doctor pushed open a door, looking at piece of paper.

"What's the problem?" He said still not looking up.

Glancing up he saw me and didn't look the least surprised. He motioned for me to fallow him. I walked behind him and into a room, with a single bed in it. I placed the petit brunette girl on it. I turned around to leave but, then the doctor grabbed my arm.

"So young man, what happened?" He asked me kindly.

"She stepped back, fell and hit her head really hard. I think she has a concussion." I told him truthfully.

Looking at me quizzically he asked "Do you know her name?"

"No Sir" I said but I wished I did.

"You may leave then"

I quickly left with the girl's familiar eyes bugging me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a painfully white room, with visions rushing back. "Edward!" I half yelled shooting up in the bed I was in. A strikingly blond doctor enter the room, he looked very young and had almost translucently pale skin. I knew he heard me yell, I bushed slightly.

"Now, who is this Edward?" The doctor asked me.

"M… my old best friend." I stuttered confused. How could he be here, after all these years?

"Really?" Something about this doctor made me feel comfortable. And his voice was as smooth as velvet.

"Umm, I thought I saw him but, I must be delusional" I said telling him exactly what I thought.

"Maybe, you did hit your head pretty hard, by the way I'm Dr. Cullen" he said.

After being released, I dropped off my project at the music office and my books at the library; I headed back to my dorm to find an overly excited Angela.

* * *

AN: OK so I lied this chapter short too... but anyways** I hope you enjoyed the chapter** and don't forget to **Review!** See ya'll tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4 You

**Always There **

**Ch 4- You  
**

**By Lighting Rain  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Angela was beaming ecstatically and staring me down at the same time. I was starting to get nervous. Angela wasn't usually an extraordinarily high energy person.

"So Angela, what's gotten you so excited?" I asked cautiously.

"Umm I sort of set you up." she said, giving me a blinding smile. _Wait, I don't think I heard her right. Hadn't I said not to set me up on a blind date the night before?_

"YOU WHAT?!?!" I screamed jumping up out of my desk chair. She looked up at me sheepishly from where she sat on my bed.

"Bella calm down, it's a double date. I'll be with you the entire time. Please Bella! Nothing would make me happier right now then going out with my best friend, my boyfriend and his roommate." Darn, she was playing the old 'it would make me sooooooooo happy card'. She knew it would get me every time.

"Do we have to dress up?" I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt me to go out.

She gave me a 'well duh!' look then pulled out my emerald green dress from my closet.

"You will wear this one!" she said, just daring me to protest.

The next evening we were back in the dorm to change for the 'fantastic' night Angela had planned. After changing I started on my hair. Angela joined me shortly in her favorite little black dress. I soon gave up on fighting with her for the tiny mirror and flopped on my bed and took out a book to wait till Angela was done. I ended up not taking in more than 3 words. My mind kept drifting to the boy I had run into with the green eyes. His eyes were exactly the same as the ones in my head, the ones that belonged to my childhood friend, Edward.

"Come on Bella! Its time to go." I was roughly torn from my thoughts as Angela yelled in my ear. Shaking my head to clear it, I swiftly stood up, grabbed my coat and followed Angela out the door.

The steadily sinking sun casting shadows on the courtyard. Two figures stood on it. One I knew was Ben and I could only assume the other to be his roommate, my date. The two turned around when they heard us approach. At that moment I saw his face and stopped in my tracks. It was him, the boy with the green eyes.

He also looked bewildered to see me. As I came closer, I blushed furiously with embarrassment. I, with all my clumsiness, had knocked myself out right in front of him. He must have thought I was such an uncoordinated dork.

Glancing up nervously, I was surprise to see him smiling.

"How's your head?" He said, jokingly knocking his own with his fist.

"It's fine" I said blushing even more if that's possible.

"Good, I can't have an injured date can I?" he smirked.

"Injured?"Angela looked at me clearly confused.

"Yup your friend her took quite a fall the other day, she sure knows how to leave an impression." He joked. Ben stepped up still puzzled.

"Bella this is Edward Masen, and Edward this is Bella Swan." He said.

It was HIM! I wasn't delusional about his eyes! It was Edward! He was right in front of me! I stumbled forward slightly with the shock of my unintentional discovery. He steadied me by holding my shoulders.

"Still stumbling around?" Edward said.

The next thing that happened wasn't my conscious decision, it just happened. I reached my arms around his body before he removed his hands from my shoulders and hugged him! Right there, in the twilight courtyard, with him obviously not remembering who I was and Angela and Ben just standing there. If I had been in my right mind I would have been bushing crimson.

"Umm?" Edward said stunned into bewilderment.

"You don't remember my name do you?" He only looked even more confused.

**Edward POV**

Her name? Bella Swan, right? That sounded sort of familiar. Reaching into the deep recesses of my brain, I came across something. A shock of brown, long hair and pretty, light laugh… Bella. It clicked. Bella Swan the little girl who was my best friend/ secret crush in elementary. That mean the young lady hugging me, was her! I hadn't seen her for 10 years! And now my childhood fantasies were coming true as I was about to take her on a date. I embraced her back.

"I do now" I whispered softly in to her hair.

"Wait, you two know each other?!?" Angela asked utterly confused. I quickly lifted my head, to see Ben and his girlfriend standing there. I had completely forgotten about them when Bella hugged me.

Both Bella and I released each other and nodded.

"So much for setting up my roommate with a _blind_ date" I heard Ben mutter.

"I need the story behind this." Angela said to us before starting to walk in the direction of Ben's car.

**Bella POV**

The ride was fairly silent until Ben parked in front of a restaurant called _Cherry Blossom __桜_. It was a very nice looking Asian cuisine place. As we opened the door and approached the front desk as girl came out.

"Hello, welcome to Cherry Blossom, table for four?" It sounded well rehearsed.

"Yes please." Ben said.

"Ok right this way" gestured for us to follow as she lead us to a table covered by a white table cloth with pink flowers in the middle. Angela and Ben sat on one side leaving me to sit next to Edward. A tall waiter with dark brown hair came up to our table.

"Hello my name is Matt, I will be your server to night. Can I start you off with drinks?" He said. After ordering Angela turned on us.

"So you two how do you know each other?" Angela asked.

"Well in kindergarten we first meet. We were both in Mrs. Villafonei 's class." I started.

"We were best friends from then on, until Bella moved in 2nd grade." Edward added.

"Then the other day Bella tipped on a rock and knocked herself out, when she bumped into me. I had to carry her all the way to the health office." he chuckled as he related the story. I was again turning a bright red.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Angela looked slightly put off at not being informed.

"I guess I forgot when you told me you set me up! And it wasn't serious." I told her.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter asked. When did he get here?

After an enjoyable meal full of soy sauce ,chopsticks ,fortune cookies and some rather spicy dumplings. We left the restaurant our tongues still burning.

During dinner the four of us had talked and joked around. I couldn't believe I had found my mysterious green eyed friend. He had really changed from the little kid I knew. Now he was probably the best date I had ever gone out with. He acted like a gentlemen doing small things like helping me with my chair and order for me, they seemed kinda old fashion but I didn't mind in the least. Edward also was the kind of person who could turn any moment into to a funny one. He was a great guy.

Angela had spotted a park arcoss the street from the restaurant and insisted we take a walk. Since we all came in Ben's car, Edward and I were dragged along too. For 15 minutes we listened to Angela tell of the many 'adventures' we had in high school as we followed them. I noticed Edward was paying very close attention unlike me. Why would he be interested in what two girls did during their teen years?

Slowly the distance between Angela and Ben, and Edward and I grew. Eventually, they disappeared around the bend. Edward smiled down at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bench near the side of the path. I noticed his hand was big and warm, as we sat. I expected him to let go, but he didn't even when I pulled a little. He just turned my hand over, and started to play with it.

"It has been a long time since the last time we sat together. How have you been these past 10 years?" I couldn't help but smile. The question just sounded funny; something people would ask at high school reunions.

"Fine I guess, my life hasn't been the most exciting tale. What about you?"

"Well my family still lives in Forks. So nothing much has happened; my dad is even still making those awful cookies every Christmas. Do you remember the time he tried to trick us into eating them?"

Racking my head I had some vague memories of a kind looking man offering a plate of cookies.

"Ya kind of" I said.

He just laughed and began questioning me about past boyfriends in a very police like manner. Somehow this turned out not being extremely awkward. He just questioned on, and kept making me laugh with his antics. It made me wonder what would have happened if I didn't leave Forks.

* * *

**AN: Happy Wednesday everyone! Half way through the week! Yay! Also recently I have been wondering what people think about cannon and non-cannon pairings, please leave a note or I have a poll on my profile page. Thanks and don't forget to review! See ya'll later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Always There

**Always There**

**Ch5- Always There**

**By Lighting Rain  
**

**Bella's POV**

A couple weeks since my 'blind' date pasted. I occasionally ran into Edward but only briefly because we were both running to class, but every time he still cheered me up and/or made me laugh. My mind didn't seem to want to concentrate on much, either as the weeks pasted. Due to this it has frequently floated to thinking of him, however sappy that sounds and it was not my conscience decision either.

On Tuesday I sat down in my seat in room 23B. Not yet fully wake as Mr. Monaco to start poetry class. My mind was off in 'why in the world am I thinking about Edward la la land', so I barely caught what Mr. Monaco said as I shook myself out of the lovely stupor my subconscious had landed me in.

"Tomorrow instead of coming here you will go to the music building, practice room 2." There were several exchanges of confused looks around the room.

"We will be meeting the students that put your lyrics to music." He explained.

Now I was excited. I wondered what it sounded like.

Several hours and a class or two later, I trudged up to my dorm to work on one of my many papers, and shortly fell asleep with high hopes for the next day. Little did I know how interesting it would be.

A frantic morning later, I made my way to the music department only tripping once or twice. Entering what was hopefully the right room, and spotted Mr. Monaco.

"Isabella, piano #9 on the right, have fun!" He sounded excited.

As a walked down the row of pianos, I looked at the titles of the pieces the students were playing. Some were romantic or funny and others downright stupid. I crossed my fingers as I spotted the sleek black instrument labeled with a large #9, hoping beyond hope that my poem turned out ok.

A loud bang caught my attention. A girl was yelling quite loudly at a boy I recognized from class. The girl seemed like she debating whether to smack him or not. She was shouting something that sounded like 'dumb lyrics'.

I turned back to face piano #9 and stopped.

_Always there beside me then_

_Holding on my hand so tight_

_Brightening my day on through to night_

A familiar voice muttered my words, while even more familiar fingers flowed across the keys. It was Edward Masen.

**Edward's POV**

Couple weeks ago we received a new project in music composition class. Mr. Sinclair made us pick lyrics out of a hat that his friend, Mr. Monaco's class wrote. Our assignment was put them to music. The hat floated around the room, till finally the kid next to me passed it to me. I stuck my hand in and plucked out a neatly folded sheet of paper from inside. I unfolded it and read the words. Inspiration struck immediately, I pulled out my music notebook and scribbled down some notes on the staff completely in my own world, as the rest of the class stared in bewilderment.

Now I was here. I practiced the song a little more while I was waiting to meet the person who wrote this song. Behind me I heard a small gasp. Spinning around on the bench I came face to face with the girl I loved to be around, Bella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

Gosh this was embarrassing. I had written this song about him before I met him again. This would not be good if he ever found out. I could feel the heat spread across my face.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the poetry class" I saw realization cross his face.

"Oh umm who has your song?" Edward asked, looking around. I decided it was best just to tell him. He would find out it was me anyway once everyone got here. I pointed at him.

"You do" Those two simple word made Edward's face fly through a least a dozen emotions; landing in a smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bench next to him. He glanced at me first then started to play a beautiful, whispering piece. The melody was soft and soothing. Starting slow then speeding up. I watched his fingers fly over the piano. I was amazed by his skill, thinking of my clumsy attempts when I was younger. I heard someone come up behind us.

"Ahh Mr. Masen I see you have found your partner so I will explain the next step of this assignment."A man I could only guess to be his music teacher told us. I was confused what else were we suppose to do for this project? Then he continued.

"Now the two of you will have a week to work with each other to put together a performance of this song. Somehow everyone's music and lyrics will be coming from that stage at that time" he said, point to the small dais in the front of the room.

"I don't care if one or both of you sing, or you bribe a friend to, but it must be ready. Think of this as a practice performance." He said.

**A Week Later-**

The week flew by. Edward and I worked on the song every free minute we had, and since we couldn't think of any friends who could sing, we used our voices as well. It came together in the end, but I was still nervous about the performance. I knew I couldn't sing well even if Edward thought otherwise. He said all our work would pay off. I hoped so.

On the raised platform, I watched a group carefully step down. They had just preformed, they were number 8.

**Edward's POV**

We were up next. I could feel Bella trembling in the plastic seat next to me. She was convinced that she couldn't sing in front of people even though she had the loveliest voice I had ever heard. I stood, climbed the steps, helped Bella up and took a seat at the piano as Bella picked up the microphone. I glanced at Bella, she nodded, and that was my single to begin. I placed my fingers on the keys, the beautiful intro flowed out. A couple bars in Bella's voice joined it.

_Dreams of you run through my head_

_From when we were together_

_Haven't seen you for so long_

_But you still hold me tight_

_Even when you are far away_

_You still haut my memories_

_Filled with times of joy and peace_

_Ones I wish to return to_

_Always there beside me then_

_Holding on my hand so tight_

_Brightening my day on through to night_

_But ripped by fate and time_

The song continued, soaring though the chores where my voice joined hers and softening during the verses.

_Still you're always there._

Bella softly uttered the last phase. I pulled my figures away from the keys as the crowed started to clap. I could see Bella blush a wonderful pink. I was so proud and happy that I just went with my first reaction. I walked over to Bella who had put down the mic and was headed towards the stairs, spun her around, lifted her chin and kissed her.

I heard the crowed cheer but I didn't break it and neither did she. I only back off when one of the teachers gave a loud cough. She was looking at me in absolutely pleasure and astonishment. I gave her a small slightly sheepish smile. I didn't know what impulse made me kiss her that day in front of all those people, but at that moment I knew I had fallen hard for Bella Swan.

* * *

**AN: There you go! He kissed her! Yippeee! But I love if you guys reviewed I mean since I started posting the revised version I've got 1 review that's it (btw thanks **SimplyCuteBambi**) , and that's pretty lame for 4 chapter. So hit that button and REVIEW. Also not one person (or robot or whatever you are) said anything about my question last chapter. Is anyone actually reading these notes? If you are Feedback does help!!!! See ya'll tomorrow!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 One Down

**Always There**

**Ch 6-One Down  
**

**By Lighting Rain**

**A Year Later**

**Bella's POV**

Life and love just seem to hold each other up, for one without the other is useless and hopeless. Mine was filled with enormous amounts of both. Edward and I have been dating ever since his fateful impulse to kiss me on stage. Over summer we grew closer than ever. He brought me back to Forks for a couple weeks so we could visit our old tramping grounds. During this time we were inseparable, and even after I returned to California we talked all the time. That summer I learned just how high some cell phone bills can be. When September rolled around I was happy to be stepping back onto the green lawn that sprawled before Dawn University. My head filled with literature, essays and Edward.

Halfway across the yard warm arms encircled my waist and a light kiss was planted on my cheek. It was him. I stared at him as he walked beside me, holding my hand, wondering if he cared enough about me to call it 'love' or did he just 'like' me still, cause I was way past that point. I was head over heels in love with the tall green eyed young man. But I didn't have enough courage to ask, so I just stared until we reached my dorm.

On my way to dinner I bumped into something hard. Glancing up I saw a person, a very pale, extraordinary beautiful, but scary looking person, and he was glaring down at me.

**Felix's POV **

_Why!?! Why did Aro have to send me on this boring mission with Demetri and Heidi, to a school with lots of humans with order not to eat them! I mean how many guards does one person need?_ Last week Aro decided that he needed more guards for his troop and sent us off to this college, Dawn, to pick out some students that we thought could be useful vampires. 3 weeks into the mission we located 2 students in particular that we think would be satisfactory. They were always together too. I thought they would be happy to learn that they can be with each other for eternity if they agree to join us or if not…. well I'm sure they will not be so happy.

**Bella's POV **

"Edward" I said softly.

"What Bella?" He replied in his smooth voice.

"As much as I love this, it's really getting late and I have a presentation tomorrow" I said, slowly pulling myself out of his arms. He stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bench.

"Ok let me walk you back"

We strolled back together in a comfortable silence, him holding my hand as we walked through the court yard together under the moonlight filtering from between the large aged oak trees. I gazed up at him. He looked back at me with eyes gleaming. Soon after Edward and I entered the not so romantic setting of building C, where my dorm was located, at my door he pulled me close to him.

"Bella, I love you, goodnight" his soft voice whispered quietly. I froze. This was the first time he had said those 3 little but glorious words to me. I loved him too. Of that I was positive. It was wonderful to hear him actually say it back to me. He was truly the best thing that had ever happened in my unimportant life. I felt his warm hand lift my chin then move to my head pulling me closer. Then he placed his lips on mine. It was amazing. For a few moments I stopped breathing, taken away by his kiss and declaration.

"Bella!" Angela's yelp broke us apart. I blushed the reddest I ever had. I wouldn't have be surprised if my face stayed red for days after.

"Sorry to scary you Angela" Edward said.

He kissed me on the cheek, whispered goodnight and walked away. I watched his retreating back. That image I held in my mind forever, his broad shoulders and long strides walking down the hall. Angela closed the door after I entered then whipped around to face me with a wide grin on her face.

"Bella I so happy for you!" she squealed.

"Huh?" I said, totally confused.

"You're in love silly! And he loves you back!I could just see it!" she was basically jumping for joy. I smile at her excitement.

"I know" I whispered, but she was still jumping and didn't hear. I could only imagine what would happen when she found out just how much Ben loved her. I fell asleep fully peaceful not knowing what was happening to my beloved Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I walked back through the court yard to my dorm thinking of my love Bella. The night's cool air was refreshing. I was so immersed in thoughts of Bella that I didn't notice 3 figures approaching me. They were moving unnaturally quickly, and soon were close. As they passed under a beam of moon light I saw their faces. They were those mysterious people whom no one knew anything about. Before I could do anything they surrounded me, moving with unnerving speed.

"You're coming with us" The dark male in front of me ordered. This was too creepy almost movie like, were they seriously trying to adducted me in the middle of campus?

"Why?" I asked my voice only slightly quivering.

"You'll find out soon enough" The girl answered me.

They were circling me like beasts hunting. I could see their mouths moving like they were talking but either they were talking very softly or extremely fast so that I couldn't hear them. It was sorta like they were arguing. Finally they stopped there circling. The two males were to my left and right so I figured that the female was behind me. The male that had spoken was in a patch of moon light his features were arranged in a scowl he must have lost the argument if that's what they were doing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck before the world went black.

**Demetri's POV**

_One down, one to go._ The boy hardly saw use coming; he didn't even put up a fight. I wish I could have been the one to kill him, Heidi was way too stubborn. Maybe I'll bite our next candidate.

"Hey Demetri that boy is still screaming like there's no tomorrow. How much longer till he stops?" Felix asked.

"Only another hour or two now, Have you found a way to get the girl yet?"

"Yes I think I have a plan" Felix smiled.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up excited knowing I would get to see Edward in a few hours. Just as I got dressed the phone rang. It was the office telling me to come down. My brow furrowed. _What could possibl ybe the matter?_ I grabbed my bag headed down.

"Enter" the feminine voice said from behind the door I was directed to.

"Oh, Miss Swan" She said when she saw me. She had a sad tint to her voice. The lady was not terribly old and was wearing a navy blue dress. The sign on her desk read _Mrs. Bertrand_.

"I'm so sorry but late last night Mr. Edward Masen disappeared, I'm told your close to him." Her tone was soft and gentle but that didn't soften the blow one bit. I was confused, dizzy, and in despair all at once. My emotions were out of control. I fled from the room and landed in the nearest chair in the waiting room. I sat down and broke down into sobs. I felt a hand patting my back. I looked up through my tears to see one of the front office workers with a concerned look on her face. She told me to go back to my dorm. Without saying anything I got up still crying and ran. I burst open the door and flew to my bed crying into my pillow. I knew I could never move on to another, no matter how long I lived. Several hours later I faintly heard Angela asking me what the matter was. She was sitting on my bed trying to comfort me. I could only the utter one painful word, _Edward_, saying that one word brought forth another bout of tears. I may have had great school, great friends but my beloved boyfriend was gone.

**Edward's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in a strange room with large gray stone walls my head killing me. Multiply thoughts, images, smells, and sounds crowed my head till it was going to burst, but through the crowd some things stuck out, my Bella, the fiery pain and them.

* * *

**AN:** Friday... yup nuff said... by the way PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (Feedback is good! Tell me about spelling/ grammar error, your opinions/ suggestions, or just something stupid I don't care but REVIEW!) See ya'll tomorrow (and there is no way the next chapter will be up before noon unless misfortune befalls me...I mean its Saturday)


	7. Chapter 7 Break down

**Always There**

**Ch7-Break Down**

**By Lighting Rain**

**Bella's POV **

I didn't go to classes for a week. Finally the office sent me home to grieve, for I was doing not good at DU. I picked up my cell phone to call Dad to tell them I was coming home.

"Hello, Officer Swan speaking" I heard him say.

"Dad its Bella" I said weakly. I guess my voice sounded wrong because the next thing he said was "Bella is everything ok?"

"No, Dad I'm coming home" I said.

"What?" his voice was extremely worried.

"I'll explain later, bye Dad" I was shaking slightly. Whenever I thought of Edward even for a brief moment it was incredibly painful. I shut the phone before he could say good bye to me.

I just couldn't accept the fact that he was most likely dead. How could everything be so perfect come crashing down in one moment, one word. I folded most of my clothes and stuck them in my bag. Then I wrote Angela a small note that said:

_Angela,_

_I am taking the month off and going home. Don't worry about me. I hope to see you when I get back. Have fun with Ben. _

_~Bella_

I placed it on her pillow so she would find it and left the room, my face tear stained. A taxi picked me up and took me to the airport directly from DU. Outside of the airport in California I sat on my bag worrying over how to deal with my Dad in my depressed state. My mind wandered to Edward and his missing status. Logically I knew he was dead but my heart couldn't stop believing he was out there… somewhere. My heart was so broken though I didn't think it will be ever whole enough to change that belief and move on.

"Bella!" I saw my father's roll up next to the curb in front of me.

"Bella, What the problem? My dad said as I slide into the seat next to him. I was too dazed to respond though. I was tried and depressed which wasn't a very good mix. All I wanted to do was crawl into to bed and cry, possibly sleep.

"Tomorrow" was my only responds. He gave me a very confused and concerned look but let me go. At home I slowing walked upstairs to my bedroom. Dropping my bag by the door I climbed into bed fully dressed and broke down into miserable sobs.

I woke up the next morning with thousands of pieces of my heart piecing my body. I slowly drag myself out of bed and put on a blank look to face. I saw my Dad look up with relief as I walked down. He came over and gently placed his arm around me.

"Do you want to explain now?" she asked. I wanted to say no but I had to tell him sometime. I nodded my head and I sat down on the couch with Dad facing me.

"Well I guess its Edward really that caused me to come home" I started. Suddenly my dad leapt up and muttered something about tear that boy apart. He thought he dumped me and I was so upset over that! Besides he would never do that to me! Never!

"No, he didn't do that!" I yelled defending my beloved boyfriend who I couldn't bring myself to believe dead. He looked confused.

"Then what does he have to do with this?" He asked.

"Edward, Edddwarrd……. is missing" I manage to choke out before bursting into tears. I looked at his stunned face through the wetness obscuring my vision, only if I could hear what he was thinking.

"Bella.." He whispered before gathering me in his arms. We stayed like that for a while. Then he said 3 condemning words.

"It'll be already, Bells"

"No, I can't be" I whispered then I ran out the door not knowing where I was going.

It was raining hard but I didn't care the least bit, it matched my mood perfectly. Angry loud bursts with sorrow filled tears. My feet carried me to the park I played at while I was younger. I ran over to a swing and sat down crying my soul out. All around me was moving violently in the rain. The wind, the trees, the phone lines the swings next to me, everything. The cold rain and wind began to make me shiver. Eventually I calmed down, I was completely soaked and my eyes stung from crying. I knew I need to get home or Dad would worry. I stood up to walk home but something caught hold of my arm.

**Edward's POV**

Bella where are you? Where am I? I was so confused. I last thing I remember was that girl biting my neck but why would she do that? This made no sense. I reached up to feel my neck. I did feel something but it felt like a scar. I was also terribly thirsty. But it didn't feel like normal thirst. It burned. I was about to get out of the bed I was in when the door opened. It was a man with long dark hair, inhumanly pale skin and dark red eyes entered.

"Oh good you are awake!"He said in a friendly tone. I just sat there looking at him.

"I'm Aro, and you are?" This Aro person asked me.

"Edward, Where am I?" I asked back.

"Why you're in Volterra, Italy my boy!" He said again in his overly friendly voice.

"Why am I so thirsty?" I asked again.

"Well you are a vampire now so it's natural to be thirsty."

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, this man must be a lunatic.

"Yes you are a vampire. Now give me your hand." He ordered. I didn't move so he grabbed my hand. I flinched it was so cold and hard.

"Interesting, so you're a student at Dawn U and have fallen in love with a girl named Bella"

I stared at him in amazement. Did he have connections in the FBI or something.

"How did you know that?"I asked shocked.

"Well as a vampire some of us have powers, mine is to know all your thoughts with a touch." Aro explained.

"So now do you want your first meal?" he added.

"Meal?" I asked back.

"Yes your first drink of blood. You are a vampire now."

"Human…." I asked hoping beyond hope that the stories weren't true. Aro nodded as an answer.

"No I won't…….. There has to be another way you lunatic!" I yelled back. Bella was human. How could I take an innocent life just to eat? People would most likely loose there family, friend and maybe a loved one if I ate, no I couldn't do that.

"Sorry kid, but no" he said. I glared furiously at him.

_Well there is Carlisle's way but I won't tell him that._What? Why would he say that out loud? Oh well his loss.

"So there is another way" I shot back. He looked at me startled.

"How do you know that" Aro said.

"You said it" I stated the obvious.

"No, I didn't, but I think we found your power, and so quickly too!" He sounded excited almost gleeful.

"I can read minds, something, maybe I'm going crazy as well?" I asked more to myself.

"Yes, so will you eat now?"

"No" I said firmly. I now knew there was another way so how could I give in now? I need to find this Carlisle. And my Bella she was probably so worried. I hope she was safe. Aro left shrugging.

_I hope he comes around soon. _ Aro thought as he slammed the metal door behind him.

Now that he was gone I could plan my escape from this awful place, only if I had a clue how to do it though.

* * *

**AN: Happy May 1st guys! And with May comes the summer heat. Well at least it does here in the lone star state and keeps getting hotter! Oh joy! See ya'll tomorrow! Don't forget to review! (Still only 3 reviews from the same person for my revised version, the other 123 for my old version don't count, I'm really feeling the love guys...)**


	8. Chapter 8 Enter Alice

**Always There**

** Chapter 8- Enter Alice  
**

**By Lighting Rain  
**

**Alice's POV**

"Come on Jasper, only one more store, I promise!"

"Don't you already have enough? We have been here for three hours already," Jasper complained lifting the twenty or so bags on his arms. I turned away for the display I was looking at. Why couldn't he understand the thrill of shopping? He was such a boy; if it were hunting he would be out the door in a flash but to the mall? No, he'd rather go to school, which was not pleasant for him considering his struggle with resisting human blood.

"No, not yet" I started walking at a human pace to the nearest shop. I heard him groan but he marched behind as I looked at the styles the store had to offer.

I froze. My mind whirled, went black, then softly a castle appeared. It zoomed into a window. There I saw a vampire I didn't know with bronze hair and an older vampire with long black hair. The younger one liked weak like he hadn't feed in a while. The scene cleared before my eyes. My first thoughts were that this boy needed help. I looked up at Jasper who looked back at me questioningly, wondering what I had seen.

"Change of plans Jazzy, we're going home NOW!" I shouted the last part in my hast. He looked bewildered probably wondering what I could have seen that would make me stop shopping.

"I need to talk to Carlisle" I said running across the parking lot. He nodded.

Speeding in my Porsche along the highway much faster then what was legal, I picked through my brain to make sense of what I have seen. Jasper was asking me something but I wasn't paying attention to him which may have angered him slightly. My vision was puzzling. Usually I looked for visions but this one just came and it was about two people I had never met. That was odd in itself.

As soon as I pulled up to the huge white house, I jumped out and was inside yelling for Carlisle.

**Edward's POV**

_I can't believe I have been here for three weeks, three miserable weeks. _

Aro was getting frustrated with my stubbornness about my diet. He tried threats and pleading, and some nonsense about my great wroth due to my 'power'. He also grew weary of my escape attempts. I was easily stopped, but I believe he thought them troublesome. One time he threatened to tear me apart if I tried again. But I did for if he did kill me I would have not cared. All I wanted was to escape back to my Bella. I often wondered if she was missing me because I missed her a great deal but as time wore on I began to feel weak …

**Carlisle's POV**

_I haven't seen or heard from the Volturi in a couple centuries and why would Alice have a vision about them? _

Alice and Jasper had just run through the door. She attacked me and scrambled to get her story out in her confusion.

It puzzled me too. She only had vision about people she knew, until now. She told me she had seen a young vampire in her vision that she had a weird feeling that he needed her help. I guessed it was time to pay my old friends a visit.

In less than five minutes the whole family was flying down the highway on our way to the airport.

**Alice's POV**

The flight seemed to take forever. Finally we landed in Italy after hours of seemingly endless waiting. After renting a Cadillac, Carlisle sped down the road until he came to a gate where two vampires were standing. He rolled down the window and one of them approached.

"We're here to see Aro" Carlisle said sternly, the authority obvious in his voice.

"Why would we let you see him?" the vampire scorned, not being bothered by Carlisle's tone at all.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle stated. I guard's face paled if possible.

"Oh I'm sorry let me open the gate!" The guard replied sheepishly.

I leaned forward. "Carlisle, what was that about?"

"Oh the Volturi has a extensive guard force who are trained to keep other vampires out." He answered while driving through the massive iron gates. Parking the car along the tiny streets we all climbed out, slamming the doors and walking towards two cloaked figures. They were part of the vampire guard and proceeded to lead us to a big antechamber. In the chamber there were three thrones on a raised platform. These were occupied by three vampires at the front of the room and one of them was the guy from my vision. The rest of the vampires quieted when we entered the room. The guy from my vision got up from his seat.

"Ahh Carlisle my old friend! Welcome!" He greeted

"Likewise Aro" He said moving forwards. "This is coven, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Carlisle told the Aro person pointing at us. He came toward us and stuck out his hand to Carlisle. Slowly he met Aro's hand. They kept contacted for a long period of time, which was very strange for a handshake.

"Oh I see, that is very interesting" Aro remarked which made no sense.

"Alice dear come here," Aro said. I slowly came too him after Carlisle gave me a meaningful glance.

"So you see the future, Alice that's a very powerful gift"

"How did you know that?" I asked him confused, again glancing at Carlisle.

"That's not of importance. Now tell me about your vision" He commanded. Carlisle nodded.

"Umm well you and another vampire were in a room..." I started.

"What did the other vampire look like?" He questioned.

"Well he had bronze hair and looked weak," I said with a shiver as he stared at me. This man was the creepiest guy I had ever met.

"Ahh you saw the newest member of the Volturi, Edward." He explained to me.

"But why isn't he here? And why did he look like he needed to hunt?" I retorted looking around at the crowed.

He looked frustrated but then smoothed his face. "Edward has been very stubborn since we changed him, he hasn't been willing to hunt or do anything for that matter but he will come around eventually or die" Aro said calmly. I was shocked. How he could talk so casually about killing someone like that.

"You're just going to keep him here until he dies! How could you be so heart less?" I screamed at him utterly fuming. My weird feeling that we need to help him now made a lot of sense.

"Easily" Was his only comment.

"I want to talk to him now!" I order

"Ok settle down, we'll bring him out." Aro said with a slight smile. Two guards left and returned shortly with a vampire who could barely walk. He looked determined, extremely sad, lonely and weak. I instantly felt sorry for him. When the guards let go of him he collapsed onto the floor and looked up at them with hatred so intense that it was scary. I walked towards him and crouched.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly looking into his eyes. He met my gaze.

"I'm forced to. Believe me I've tried to escape. If I wasn't for them I would be happily at college" His eyes became more distance as he said 'college'. I knew it wasn't just classes that he loved but I didn't want to question him about that in front of the Volturi.

"Why won't you eat?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I could never eat a human ever because…" He trailed off and looked on the verge of sobs but held them in.

I stood up and looked at my family they all looked shocked. They kidnapped him, turned him and wouldn't let him leave or eat anything but humans. I faced Aro.

"You can't do this! " I shouted at him then marched over helped Edward stand and walk over to my family. Jasper took him as I marched over to Aro standing about five inches away. "Were taking him, what use is a dead vampire to you?" the look on Aro face was priceless he looked shocked that someone who talked to him like that.

After he regained his composer he answered. "You are brave to demand but you are right take him away I won't stop you" With that I turned on my heels took Edward away from Jasper and helped him walk out of the building through the gate and into the nearest woods. I let go of Edward and he fell to the ground.

"I'll be right back." I told him then walked into the woods to find a few animals.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe I got out of there. 'But now what?' was the one question on my mind. I had no idea who the people who saved me were, and I couldn't walk so escaping was out of the question. A short vampire with short jet black hair dumped me here and told me to wait as if I have I choice but a voice brought me out of my thinking.

"Here drink from these," She ordered as she dropped two deer in front of me. I felt the thirst in my throat I got when Aro brought in a human but I gave into it this time. I found nothing wrong in feeding off of deer. When I stuck my teeth in to the animal's neck the warm blood greeted me. The sweet blood was amazing, the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. I quickly drained both animals. I felt much stronger and the burning sensation was gone from my throat. Standing up I met the girl's eyes.

"I'm Edward and thank you for taking me away from that awful place" I said looking down at the ground being slightly put to shame that I had to be rescued.

"I'm Alice and I couldn't leave you there but I do have some questions for you, but first my family and I want to invite you to come live with us so we can help you get use to being a vampire. Would you?" She pleaded.

"Sure" was all I could say. These people had rescued me and now were offering to let me stay with them. They were definitely what you call kind hearted people if theirs were still beating that is.

* * *

AN: I have nothing to say... See ya'll tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9 Questions

AN: Yes I know I didn't update yesterday but the real chapter 9 was just...crap. There is no other fitting word. So I striped it of all plot points and added them to chapter 10 so now you have revised chapter 9!! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!

**Always There by Lighting Rain**

**Chapter 9- Questions  
**

* * *

_I __stood up to walk home but something caught hold of my arm._

I turned only to see a blur then blackness.

**Bella POV**

Instead of being in the park I awoke in a room with stonewalls. I was so confused; I remember getting up to go home when my arm got caught on something then… nothing. _What in the world had happened?! _

"Oh you're finally up." The one with longer dark hair said. A second man entered the room. He looked at me for a second. "I hope Aro doesn't let all are hard work on this one go too." He said.

"Aro was such a coward. He let that traitor family take him just because that little girl got in a rage," the first man said. That made no sense me, all it did was add to my confusion. _What other one?_

The first man started to leave then turned back and said "I'll tell Aro that you're awake."

After only a minute or two a man with long black hair and papery pale skin walk through the door flanked by two guards. Really why did he need the guards? I'm just a weak 19 year-old girl. _I couldn't hurt him, right?_

"Well I guess since the other one left we just have you." The guy who presumably was Aro said.

"What other one?" Now two people have mentioned it who is the 'other one'? My head was fuzzy and buzzing with questions.

"It doesn't matter." He turned away and started walking back and forth.

He stopped right in front of the bed I was on and held out his hand.

"Please shake it," He said with a fake smile

I looked at it for a long second before backing away.

"Don't come near me," I whispered. This man gave me a weird feeling a very creepy weird feeling. I didn't want this unnatural guy near me.

"I won't hurt you" He gave another fake reassuring smile. It made his skin almost crinkle. I shivered.

"How do I know that?" I said pushing my back against the head board. My eyes darting to the sides seeing if there was any possible escape, but the door was shut with two full grown men in front of it. _Darn… _I pushed further back.

**Crack! ** I was on the cold stone floor, staring up in shock at the split in half board. I sat there just staring like an idiot and didn't notice that Aro had grabbed hold of my hand.

Only about a millisecond later he released my hand looking frustrated. "That's never not worked before" he muttered to himself. He started pacing again.

"I guess the girl has a great power too," Aro stop right in front of where I still sat on the floor and gave me a malicious smile, showing all his teeth. His long hair still swaying from his sudden stopped movements.

He turned on his heels and swiftly left, the two guards following him, locking the door behind them. Slowly I shakily lifted myself off the floor and sunk back in to the broken bed. For the first time since waking up I could think without interruption. First on my mind, why and how had I gotten here? The last thing I remember is …is… Edward… I dry sob on the blankets, vaguely wondering why the tears didn't come.

Hours later I felt emotionally dry and weary. Flipping over I shut my eyes hopping to nod off and give my poor emotionally overrun mind a break. I laid there as the minutes slowly ticked by, in all rights I should have been exhausted but I did not feeling the least bit tried. I soon gave up on the idea and let my head mull over the information I had gain. I was here…wherever that may be… and the people here were crazed enough to believe I had some sort of power.

As I continued to lay on the bed a burning started growing in my throat. Rapidly it increased to a roaring fire inside of me. I flew to the door faster than I thought possible. I reached to open the door but instead I ripped it off the hinges. I didn't even stop to wonder how I did it.

Flying down the hall at speeds that would have baffled me if I was thinking clearly I searched for a sink, a bathroom, or anything that would help me quench the fire inside of me.

I entered a reception hall of sorts. Sniffing, I was hit by the most glorious smell. It was millions better then the smell of Grandma's cookies I loved as a kid, but the only thing in the hall was a woman. All my instincts were pulling me to her… to…to bite her?

"Hello, are you new?" the woman said to me in a kind pleasant voice. Meanwhile I was having a struggle with myself not to bite her like a cannibal or something. After a few seconds the battle stopped, the fire died. I looked around, the woman was still there and still attracted my senses but I didn't have the insane urge to kill her any more. It was weird… but in a good way.

"Umm where I'm I?" I asked her, finally able to respond. Thinking that I may as well get some answers now the burning had subsided.

"Don't silly," she giggled, "You know you're in Volturi Castle" but I didn't.

"I do?, but I have no idea how I got here too! Do you know?" The lady looked stunned then stated shaking backing away slowly, realization dawning on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you're…you're the newborn they just brought in!!!" She half shrieked.

At this I was a little skeptical. "Do I look like a newborn? I'm 19!" _Was this lady serious? Why was she so scared , great more questions with no answer?_

She dead fainted at that.

Then the men who were in my room before bust through the door behind me. _So now I have the freaks on one side and the fainted lady who I strangely wanted to bite on the other. How lucky am I?_ I thought. I turned to Aro, he looked pretty shocked, and so did the small girl next to him.

"Ho…how are you doing that?" He asked totally freaking out to my confusion.

"Doing what?" I asked him.

"You aren't in any pain at all?"

"No" I said still completely lost.

"Jane do you think she has a power against you too?" he whispered to the small girl next to him.

She didn't answer she just glared at me. At that point I had had enough. I was going.

I backed away from the glaring girl and took off running. Unluckily I forgot about the lady who I still wanted to bite much to my displeasure. My foot caught under her and I flew towards the door. I shut my eyes bracing myself for contact but it never came I just heard a crack and found myself outside looking up at a cloudy sky. Bewildered I jumped to my feet.

"Grab her someone! Run!" Aro ordered. I also followed his orders, well at least the last part. I took off straight away. Not noticing my rapidly changing surrounding.

After running for a longer time then I thought possible I stopped. Not needing to catch my breath, I looked around and saw trees all around me. I had no idea how I gotten here so fast. _This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me _I thought. I dropped to the ground at a loss for what to do.

"Hilary over here there are more deer!" I heard a man close by call. My head snapped up and looked around. I saw a tall man with pale skin, brown hair, and golden eyes waving a hand in the air. I stood up and he quickly looked at me. I stared for a moment then shouted again.

"Hilary you got to come over here now!"

"Why?" a woman's voice call shortly followed by a petit woman with brown hair and freckles.

"That's why" The man said pointing at me.

"Oh" she gasped.

"She isn't like us, her eyes…" she said

"No she a newborn that's how you looked at first" the man said. He whispered something more, that I couldn't hear. The woman nodded and approached me. Squatting down to my level she spoke gentle.

"Hi honey I'm Hilary and this is my husband David" She seem to radiate kindness and comfort.

"I'm Bella and by the way where I'm I?" I asked

She laughed "You're in the wonderful nation of France! J'adore la France ! La faune est superbe ! J'ai aimé la nourriture tandis que j'étais humain aussi." She said twirling about a bit. My mind stopped Wait FRANCE how did I get here last I knew I was in California! And the rest I didn't catch.

"Wait this isn't California!" I asked, panic creeping into my voice.

"No … "

"David do you think she doesn't know what she is?" she whispered to her husband.

_What am I? I'm Bella a nineteen-year-old college student… Right?_


	10. Chapter 10 The Song

**Always There**

**Ch 10- The Song**

**By Lighting Rain**

"_David do you think she doesn't know what she is?" she whispered to her husband_

_Wait what am I? I'm Bella a nineteen-year-old college student… Right?_

_

* * *

_"Umm why don't you come with us, Bella" Hilary asked. She had an odd almost grimacing smile on her face.

"Our house is nearby and I think we need to explain so things to you" David added. Worry clearly on his.

"Like how I somehow got to France from California?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes that, and some other things. Come on we'll tell you everything once we get to the house."

I stood up and followed the two strangers though the green lush forest.

**Edward's POV**

"Boys if you put another hole in the wall I will personally tear you apart!" Esme called form the living room. Jasper and Emmett where wrestling again to Esme annoyance. They always managed to break something, like last week they made a new window in the living room.

Rosalie and Alice were out shopping, as usual. Sometimes they would drag us boys to carry their thousands of bags and I mean _thousands._

As for the parental figures in the household, Carlisle was at the hospital working and Esme was reading one of the many books found in the house's study.

I had now lived here for two months and I haven't been altogether. While the rest of the house was bursting with life, I sat in my room and listed the reasons why I couldn't go to Virginia and see my precious Bella, over and over again.

The Cullens tried to help me thinking it's just being a vampire that put me down, I didn't tell them yet about Bella, my beautiful Bella. If only I could see her again. The pain from my separation from her was worst then the thirst.

"Edward we are going hunting. Are you coming?"Esme said in a quiet voice I could hear all the way up the stairs. Really she could have just loudly projected her thoughts and I would of hear her because I can read minds. Yes that's right I was 'blessed' with the ability to know other's passing thoughts.

"Ya I'll come" I answered. I pulled myself out off my couch and was down stairs the next second.

That night we returned late. During the hunt Carlisle told me that I was going to start school first time since my change tomorrow with the rest of my 'siblings'. He thought I had gained control amazingly fast for a newborn. I would enroll as a junior. Going high school again wasn't a pleasant thought. But the next day I would pick up my books with the rest of them.

As we walked through the door of our house Alice turned to me.

"Edward come with me" she said while pull on the sleeve of my shirt. I search her mind trying to find out why she wanted me.

_I hope he'll tell me_

That was just being repeated in her mind. She led me up to her room in all its pinkness. Pink walls, pink rug, pink bedspread, I often wondered how Jasper survived. I sat down on the white couch, the only non-pink thing in the room, she steered me to.

"Edward what's wrong with your life?" she asked me, her little form standing above me with crossed arms and a worried expression. I didn't answer.

"I know you're not unhappy because you're a vampire you have gotten use to that. It's something more, please tell me Edward! I could help!" she begged.

"No" I simple said.

"So it is something…but what?" I shot back at me, tapping her foot now. I just shook my head and made to leave. She grabbed my arm and shot me another worried ,pleading look, then let it go. I left.

After that conversation I decided at least if I was unhappy (which was a big understatement) I would act content to throw off my family. And possibly help them not think that taking me in was a mistake.

The next morning we piled into Emmett's humongous jeep backpacks in hand. After only about 3mins in the car we pulled up to Middleton High school. Oh joy.

Alice and Jasper volunteered to take me to get enrolled at the office. I pushed open the old door on the little office building, and little Alice bounded in ahead of me.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope" Alice said to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, Miss Cullen what can I do for you?"

"Well actually my parents adopted Edward this summer and he needs to be enrolled" she replied.

Mrs. Cope looked over Alice's shoulder at me.

_Oh my Gosh! He's hot! Wait no , I'm married and he's too young… I'm married and he's too young…I'm married…_I couldn't help sniggering at that.

"Oh another so you have 4 siblings now!" she commented, regaining her composure.

"Yup, so could we get those forms now?"

"Oh yes I'll be right back!"

_What so funny mister? _Alice asked through her thoughts.

"You should hear what she was thinking" I answered giving Alice my 1st smile in months.

Lunch was horrible it seemed like all the girls were scheming how to get a date with me or had gutter minds. All those thoughts I wish never entered my head. But luckily right before I thought I was going to burst with annoyances form all the whispers, glances and thoughts, the bell rang signaling the next class of the day.

One of the perks of being a vampire was the memory. I only need one glance at my scheduled this morning to know it by heart. I had music theory next with Emmett and Jasper. We were the first group that came inside the room.

"Ahh hello Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen and who are you?" The teacher asked me.

"Umm I'm Edward Cullen sir"

"He's our new little bro!" Emmett added slinging an arm around my shoulders and messing up my hair.

"Oh well welcome Mr. Cullen you take that seat next to your brother then." He told me point to the seat next to the one Emmett just sat down in.

I sat in my seat as the rest of the class filed in right before the late bell. A overly delightedand very fake looking girl sat on my other side.

_How lucky am I? The hottest boy is like sitting next to me; I wonder what like his name is? Oh I'll totally like go out with him. He must be thinking how hot I am cause he's like looking at me_ …The girl next to me thought. She was very off the mark when she guessed my thoughts though. I turned my head in disgust, I would never date her or anyone except…

"Hi my name is like Lauren, what is like yours?" She asked me in an annoyingly flirty voice.

"Edward" I said not looking at her.

"So What are you doi.." luckily she was cut off by the teacher.

"Ok class today we are going to listen to classical music!" He told us. Most of the class groaned but I inwardly cheered. I loved classical music; I did go to college for it after all.

"Stop groaning! Hopefully you like this better" he waved a CD in his hand.

"It was composed by a young man just a few months ago. So it is not the hundred year old music." The class looked a little more interested.

"My friend Mr. Sinclair 's student at Dawn U, compose this for a project. Someone is also singing I think." The class was a lot more interested and but I was really hoping it was hundred year old music, not what I thought it was. He hit play.

The intro I knew so well play out of the speakers… then the voice I missed with every thread of my being gently floated out.

_Dreams of you run through my head_

_From when we were together_

_Haven't seen you for so long_

_But you still hold me tight_

But the time the song ended I was lost to the world in a perfect fantasy with only Bella and me. If I payed any attention to the outside world, I would have notice the worried glances and thoughts coming from my blood-sucking brothers.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! Your running out off time b/c if all goes as planned the final chapter will be up tomorrow! Yippee! I'll finally be done with this story I started oh about 2 some odd years ago. (BTW the final chapter is more like two or three chapters I'm to lazy to separate, so the story will be resolved I won't leave to guys hanging!) REVIEW!!!!!! :)  
**


	11. Ch11 and 12 Discoveres and A Fitting End

**AN: Yes here it is the final chapter of Always There. Thank you for reading it! I Love to hear your thoughts on it! SO REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Always There**

**By Lighting Rain**

**Chapter 11/12- Discoveries and A Fitting End

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

The door of the cottage swing open to revealed a comfortable looking living room. A large brown leather couch faced an expensive looking TV, but the most noticeable area in the room was the back wall. From left to right all the way across there were picture frames with many people flashing smiles from what seemed to be a multitude of eras.

"Why don't we sit down honey?" Hilary said directing me towards the large couch. I sat slightly sinking into the couch, and Hilary and David faced me on the loveseat. Then things were explained.

"I'M A WHAT!" I screeched hysterically. Knocking over a vase filled with white rose off the coffee table as I leaped up.

"A vampire sweetie" Hilary said quietly hoping to calm my raving form down before I could destroy any other breakables. After another precious item fell to my rampage, she quickly grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at her. Strangely this clam me.

"How…?", was all I could squeak. My breathing was slowing down but my mind whirled even faster, vampires were fictional, not real. In the library they could be found in a novel, under the clearly labeled FICTION section. So how could it possibly be true? And how did I become one? Maybe the pale couple in front of me were actually lunatics or escaped mental patients… or maybe they were telling me the _truth._

But time would tell that they were not insane. After all it only took a smashed door knob, hole in the floor and a little common sense to realize I defiantly wasn't _normal._ And then a couple other forms of proof to convince me that I really was a '_supposedly fictional_ 'vampire.

The first months were hideous torture, full of self restraint. I stayed with Hilary and David during this time. The whole of it I was either lost and confused, or blood thirsty, mostly both. My morals and the need for blood were continually in conflict. As a human I had never hurt anything…well expect maybe the occasional bug had died at my hands, but never anything else!

The 1st time I came near a human since I escaped the castle, I became ballistic, mad, animal-like in some combination. All thought was gone, my morals died before the fight began. All I wanted was blood, sweet hot fresh blood. I was hunting. Hilary and David never had a chance to stop me, I paid for not being careful with a scar on my memory ,it is something I pray never to repeat. For I still remember every taste, touch and thought.

_Blood. Sweet and salty at the same time, oozing from my victims wound. The shriek of fear and the terror in the young human's eyes gave me great delight. Relief from my torture came to me as I drew sweet, sweet, young blood from the dying human. Absolute bliss._

Those thoughts that were my own, those animalistic actions were mine too. The knowledge that without control I become a monster scares me more than death itself. The deed I committed, disturbed me terribly. I refused to leave the house for a long time. Until I was so crazed for blood that David strictly forced me to go.

My first few years as a vampire was vague whirl to me so not much can be said. My human memories also faded. The only things that stuck out were a piano and a softly flowing melody.

After couple decades my control grew strong. I no longer feared attacking passersby. The 'shield' I discovered, could be used against the thirst if I was in my proper mind. It could also shield against other vampire's abilities. For example when a visiting coven pasted through one of the members had the power to see actions seconds before they happened, and another was an empathetic. Neither could sense me at all.

**Edward's POV ****  
**

I fell grumpily onto the couch; my control around humans was superb, as it should after almost 50 years. The number 50 was usually a big deal for people, 50th birthday, 50th anniversary etc. But to me all I could think of is how long it had been since I last saw her… my Bella. The day I heard our song stuck clearly to my mind, it had been some decades ago but it was the last time I had heard my darling's voice. I sometimes wonder if she ever spared a thought for me or cried when she found me gone. But that was the past. The thought that she was probably happy sitting on a porch somewhere watching her grandchildren, depressed me enormously.

The girls I lived with, especially Alice were pressing hard for me to find a mate. The fact I was still pinning after a human who was around 70 now made them exasperated. My excuse was always "Hey stop it Alice, I'm not that lonely, bug off!" even if I was the only single person living in the house…

Besides wishing for my Bella, I was also 'forcefully asked' to join my coven to take a 'family' trip to see some 'friends' Carlisle hadn't seen in a century. Which was going to be _so much_ fun on my part since there is no such thing as doors in the woods, not that this bothered my oh so loving unashamed 'siblings' and their mates any.

A week later we left, switching our caps to berets as we crossed into France. We ran to somewhere near Rennes for our 1st stop, a small cabin like house in the woods, but the occupants were missing.

**Bella's POV**

_~A few hours earlier~_

"Bang!" The front door of our house had been forced open. We were expecting visitors but was breaking in really that necessary, we do have a doorbell? I put my book down and walk down stairs, what I saw surprised me.

Hilary and David heads were both being held in a very dangerous way by male vampires dressed in black. Along with them were a group of black clad vampires and all of them possessed dark red eyes.

"So the beauty joins us at last!" a tall figure in the front of the group said. Immediately all eyes were focused on me.

"Now my pretty little girl, if you quietly come with us we won't take your friends apart, if you don't they will have to go." The same man said very calmly with a dangerous edge. I knew he meant business, but why did they need me? And why threaten me to do it? I made no sense but then again, these figures in front of me very similar to the ones that changed me. Were they the same vampires who had taken me away from my human life? I was almost certain they were. I slowly backed up, then stopped as I saw the one holding Hilary press slightly harder.

"Bella! Are these the ones tha…?" Hilary called out before being muffled by her captor. The look of fear I gave her made it clear of my answer.

"So come along now dear." He called again. I took a step towards the group, with every instinct telling me to forget the others and to save my own skin. Quickly before my animalistic side could even protest, I joined the group. The two holding David and Hilary released them, they weren't worried about a fight, there were at least 7 of them against 3.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" the scarily calm man said, as I stood in front of him. Lighting fast he grab my arm and ran with the rest of the group following.

The path I was dragged was jagged and ever changing, I guess so my coven couldn't follow easily, but I was hoping they weren't anyway or else that would be a waste of my one courageous moment to save them. Hours later a great castle town loomed ahead. Our group seemed to not be visible to the people of the town as we slipped though the shadows to the great gothic castle in the center. The two men who had held my family, now were pushing open the huge doors into a grand entry hall. At a desk I recognized all too well sat a human, just like I remembered.

The lady gestured us past to more huge doors into a great hall of sorts, where three papery pale vampires sat on three large thrones with more dark clothed vampires around them. The one who sat in the middle stood up as we entered and walked towards us.

"So we meet again my slippery friend." Said the vampire who I realized was the creepy hand grabber. When I didn't respond he continued.

"I realized we have never been properly introduced, Isabella. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. It is just wonderful for you to join us here again!" He beamed in a very creepy manner.

"Not by choice." I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"Well Felix you sure did pick some stubborn ones." Aro said turn to the man holding my arm. 'Felix' nodded, gripping my arm a little harder.

"You are probably wondering while I have bothered to track you down again." Aro said his attention back on me.

"When you were here last my dear Bella I never had the chance to ask you to join us, you just left so quickly." He said smiling.

"Just looking at your eyes, tells me that I will never join this group!" I said vehemently, for the red signaled _human_ blood drinkers.

"Aw yes, your 'vegetarian' ideas, a bad habit I am sure you'll break when your burning with thirst, just like your friend would have." He said looking a tad bit irritated, but then flashed a disturbing smile. All traces of irritation gone.

"Take her away."

Another man latched on to my free arm, and together they pulled me back through the doors.

_What friend? _My curiosity boiled inside of me, overflowing.

~End of chapter 11~

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV **

"There!" Alice said pointing towards the woods on the left, shortly after two figures ran out of the trees and to us. Both minds were loudly projecting their scrambled thoughts.

_Volturi after her…why?...oh what do they want from her! Why bring her back?_

_Lost trail…probably already there…_

"David, Hilary! What's the matter?" Carlisle shouted to the two strangers, gaining their attention.

"Oh Carlisle" The woman begged throwing her arms around him breaking down.

"The Volturi took a member of our coven!" the male said.

"What?!" Carlisle said, looking towards the man who only nodded.

"Yes, they showed up at our home a couple of hours ago, and threatened to kill us, if she didn't go with them." David said.

Carlisle looked towards the rest of us, particularly at me. My hands balled into fist as I started down at the ground. Looking up again, with determination I said "To Italy then" staring hard at Carlisle.

* * *

The shadow of the castle was immense. We entered it through intricate yet gruesomely decorated doors, pasted the all too cheerful and woefully ignorant human secretary and into the large chamber at the end of the hall I remember all too well. As we entered the assembly looked up, including the three on the thrones.

"Aw, your back Edward, have you reconsidered?" Aro said cheerfully, eyeing me like a prize. Alice stepped forward.

"No he hasn't, but I believe you have trapped another here, isn't that so? We would like her back." She said flatly.

"No, no, no!" Aro said waggling his finger, smile still in place.

"I won't let you take both of my pets." He finished looking greedily at me again.

Thoughts about my time here gave me shivers. The agonizing burn due to my thirst they subjected me to almost killed me, if it wasn't for Hilary and David's coven member, I wouldn't be anywhere near here. But I had to face my tormentors; I couldn't just leave this vampire to suffer what I did. Taking a slow breath I promised that I would do my best to help bust David's friend out of this hell hole.

"If this vampire has any moral and inner courage, then you will just be killing it, just as you almost did to me." I said stepping out next to my coven sister.

"Most would rather waste away then break promises they hold close, Aro."

"Why, Such talent ruined by your '_moral'_ thinking? We were created to hunt humans so shouldn't any good vampire set out to fulfill its purpose?" Aro asked grinning like a cat.

"That may be your purpose but it defiantly isn't mine!" I said walking even closer glaring up at Aro.

"We choose our _own _purposes, and do what we want in our _own _eternal lives!" I continued.

"As a vampire we shouldn't contain our selves by human thoughts, we all know that humans are wrong in lots of things. They many spend years with their limited knowledge trying to discover great things, but most fail complete. They try doing what they 'thought' was right and failed. Why live by their morals?" Aro challenged, not missing a beat.

"Aro, although people do fail they_ try and_ press onwards when they do fail. If everyone was just a common Joe and kept his head down without thinking, nothing great would happen! There would be no change, nothing to look forward to! And 'human' morals are what keep this innovation in check! For horrible things can start with a simple idea, but great things to. Progress is made, look how far humans have come with their failure. You have live through it you should know better than anyone!" I said. Aro smile faded, and mine grew, I pressed on.

"And vampires do fail and have insane ideas also, like starving one in hopes of a change of core ideals. It will never work. You will fail, just like the weak humans you patronize."

Aro looked at the assembled group. All nine faces staring back in defiance. Then surprisingly he laughed. And his smile was plastered back on.

"Oh my dear Edward, your little speech was very moving! You almost had me! Hahaha!" Aro said still laughing.

"Felix! Here!" a man in a dark coat walked up next to the middle throne.

"Get the girl; it's time for a little reunion." Felix began to leave when Aro grabbed his elbow.

"And next time choose less defiant quarry." The man left the room, leaving a bemused Aro, and a stony assembly that surrounded a confused group.

"That's it?" Edward said, looking around at his coven.

"Aro likes teasing ,but he knows when he can't defeat someone." Carlisle said.

"No freedom fighting?" I heard a disappointed Jasper mumbled.

**Bella's POV**

The door of my bleak cell opened slowly revealing the same man who had thrown me in. He strode straight towards me causing me to jump off my stool and back into the wall.

"Come" was all he said before grabbing my arm once again, pulling me out of the stark room.

He pulled me all the way back to the reception hall, and then pushed the great big double doors at the end of the hall open revealing quite a sight. The room was filled with vampire. But it was the middle group that caught her interests. Familiar faces came into view.

"Hilary! David!" I ran to them, and they pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella we thought, we were never going to free you!" Hilary muttered into my hair.

**Edward's POV**

_Bella? Is that… could it be?_ Were my thoughts as the brown haired vampire girl ran to her coven, she looked just like her. Hilary confirmed my suspicions. It was Bella! It had to be! Did she recognize me? Would she accept me?

"Bella?" I called apprehensively "Is that you?"

**Bella's POV**

That voice! I whirled around. Brown almost auburn hair, the kind handsome face and gold eyes, my human memories flooded in. me…Edward…Piano…_my _Edward…

"Edward?" I whispered. But it couldn't be he was dead! Unless he was caught like me… I chocked smiling and ran to him. He engulfed in a hug.

"Bella" he whispered softly running one hand through my hair. I was grabbing his shirt tightly sobbing with happiness, obvious to the crowd around us. We stayed like that for awhile, until I looked up and smiled, staring into his face. He quickly captured my lips, pulling me closer if that was possible.

* * *

**Epilogue **

That day was the happiest I had had in 50 years of vampire insanity. After leaving Italy behind, our little group, still in the dark about our relationship, immediately started to asked questions. Mainly the small dark haired girl, to which we answered by telling our story of friendship, music and love. Alice, who I learned was the name of the dark hair girl I decided that I would live with the Cullen coven, and be _'Eddie's'_ mate. And with that gleeful girl's decision, Edward and I live side by side for many centuries to come, with no pain or fear, just love.

* * *

**AN: I hope you have enjoyed my venture in to the Twilight zone (hahaha bad pun…) Anyway… bye till I write again! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
